


First time

by InvaderAutumn



Series: Random Tranformers stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crystals, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Glowing trees, Gods, Iconian hereditary, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mention of Loss, Polyhexian hereditary, Praxian hereditary, Religion, School, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swear Words, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Year 10 and 11 have arrived and interfacing is the big thing happening. Threats are seen and Orion and Ratchets Love grows strong. Ratchet turns consensual age and not long they take it a step further.





	First time

TFP/G1: First Time

Orion at 17 vorns, Ratchet at 16 vorns

Ratchet Pov   
Before age 16  
I was wondering the halls of my school when one of my friends run up to me. He was so excited then I had ever seen him.  
"Guess what happened last night!" He yelled and I step back shocked  
"What?" I asked  
"I finally lost my virginity!" He says smiling like an idiot and I looked at him shocked  
"You lost your virginity! Are you crazy! You barely know your partner and you agreed to meet him and interface the same night!" I yelled and everyone just looks at us weirdly   
"And on the note of that, your not even 16 yet." I added and he just looks at me and laughs  
"I know it's crazy but didn't Ironhide lose his at 12 or sometime." He said   
"Yes but 1. That's Ironhide, he isn't all there in the head." I said doing circles around my processors  
"And two at least he knew his partner for at least 2 years and he was 13." I also added and he shakes his head  
"Still no difference, I mean sure he knew his partner but I mean come on they aren't even close to 16 and he asked her to bond with her a few weeks ago." He said crossing his arms against his chest  
"Sure that is a little crazy but I'm talking about the fact that you barely know this person and you don't know if he has an STD." I said whispering the last part and he laughs as we walk down the hall  
"Sure but he never mentioned it." He replied   
"They tend not to mention it." I stated as we arrived at our lockers, I open up my locker when I feel someone cover my optics  
"Orion that you?" I asked and he uncovers my optics and I grab the last of my books, turning around to meet Orion and a few others  
"Yeah how are you love?" He asked and we kiss  
"When are you two gonna do it." My friend asked and we look at him  
"Not doing it until I'm at least 16 and on contraceptive pill, so I don't end up carrying because of it and then it will depend on mood." I said and they look at me  
"Man you take so much precautions." He said   
"Well I have to, don't want to have a child before I'm an adult." I said and just then we hear the bell go so we split and head to class.  
Recess  
I met up with Orion and Jazz and some others and sat down to eat. After that Orion raps his arms around me.  
"So Jazz who is your partner and how old are they?" Orion asked, jazz looks to us  
"Well his name is Prowl and he goes to a different private school to us. But he is 16." Jazz said and we look at him  
"Ok I admit you didn't tell us he was still in school but still you should've waited until your second meet up or something." Orion said and I agree with him and Jazz just shrugs his shoulder plates   
"Come on, now why haven't you guys had it yet." Jazz asked  
"I'm waiting for Ratchet to be 16." Orion said  
"Yes unlike you Jazz, we are obeying the law." I say  
"You know you can still end up carrying." He said  
"Yes well hopefully I will get something to protect me before that can occur." I say  
"What if you guys have that 'moment' before any of that happens." Jazz said quoting moment and Orion thinks  
"Well I guess we would have to be extra careful if that was to happen." Orion said  
"And what if you end up carrying?" Jazz asked  
"Then we're dead." We both said   
"My career would be ruined." I said  
"My creators would murder me." Orion said and Jazz looks at us shocked.   
"Gee you guys really care about this so much." Jazz said and we nod  
"Got to be." We said and we all got up to go on a walk around the school.

Weeks later  
I was walking to my locker when I started to hear others talking about interfacing and going into detail with their friends, I shake my head. Once I got to my locker, I was greeted by a bunch of popular people I take a step back  
"What are you doing here, aren't your lockers that way." I said pointing in their locker direction  
"We know that, we came to talk to you." Their leader said smiling and I chuckle nervously   
"Me? You came to me? What for?" I asked and they look at each other   
"Well you are one of the few Virgins left and it just not good enough you know. I mean I get it your waiting till your 16, most tend to. That's fine, we'll put up with that but I'll give you one warning you better lose it before your 17 or we will come after you and deal with it ourselves and it won't be pleasant." The leader said before walking off and the others followed him  
"Gee this is getting insane, why is everyone so obsessed with interfacing." I told myself shaking my head and Orion comes to me  
"Why were they here?" Orion asked and I look at him  
"Everyone seems to be obsessed with interfacing and they warned me that if I don't lose it before I'm 17 or they are gonna do it for me." I said turning back to my locker and opening it  
"Gees had the same conversation with them but they gave me until I'm 18 since they know your a year younger then me and since they know that your waiting till your 16 and I turned 17 sometime ago they are okay in waiting for me to be 18." He said and I close my locker  
"Gee at least you get to wait till your 18 even if it's because you have to sit till I'm 16." I said and we start to walk towards the classroom.  
"What are we gonna do for your 16, I mean your creation day is coming up in a few weeks and we haven't planned anything." Orion asked   
"Well my creators are taking me back home for my religion. But what we are doing after that I don't know." I told him and he nods  
"At least it would be great to go back home for you wouldn't it." He asked and I look to him  
"Yes it's going to amazing but it will be even better if you and Ironhide and Jazz and Chromia could come and spend it with me." I said and he smiles.

Two weeks later  
"Alright so Ratchet are you excited for tomorrow." My creators asked and I smile at them  
"Of course I am." I said as we packed the last of our things. We hear a knock at our door. Sire opens it to find Orion and his creators   
"We are here." Nemesis Prime said  
"You got everything guys." Carrier asked and they nod, Orion comes over to me  
"Hey love." He said kissing me and I push him away and blush  
"Not in front of our creators!" I whispered and our creators laugh  
"I remember you used to be the same." Sire says to carrier  
"Guess that's one thing you got off her Ratchet." Nemesis Prime says and I grumble and they laugh. That's when someone calls, sire goes over and answers  
"Hello." Sire says  
"Oh hello sweetie, what's up." Sire continues to talk, soon enough he ends the call  
"Well your sister said that her boss agreed to taking a week off so she can come for your creation day." Sire said  
"Oh that's lovely, Ratchet you do remember your sister right." She asked remembering that I haven't seen her in years  
"Not completely, I know I have one and that she is the oldest and all that but I don't particularly remember her." I said and Orion and his creators looked shocked   
"You have a sister, I knew you had a lot of siblings but I thought they were all boys." Orion asked  
"He hasn't seen her in years! What they hell is she doing." His creators said  
"Yeah I have a sister, she is the oldest in the family, first born. But she moved out after brother number 4 was born, never really came back due to problems with the second oldest and third oldest, she only came back after they all grew up and left and then carrier fell pregnant with me and she actually stayed but she got the dream of her life and never really saw her again after that." I said   
"Oh that's right Moonlight hated two of her brothers." Nemesis Prime said and they nod. I look to see Orion was still in shock  
"In basic, the second youngest is 21 vorns older than me. I wasn't supposed to happen but I happened." I told him and I swear that he almost passed out  
"Orion wasn't supposed to happen either, if that makes you feel any better." Alpha Trion said and Orion looks at his creators   
"I wasn't supposed to happen?!" Orion asked and his sire nods  
"Yep you see Orion your carrier was too old and I have a condition that made it that I couldn't get your carrier pregnant but it happened anyway, it won't surprise me if you start beating odds that should make it impossible for it to happen, like as you know you were really sick. You weren't supposed to survive that but you did so I'm not gonna be surprised that you beat another thing that's impossible to do." Nemesis Prime says and Alpha Trion just nods and Orion justs sits down.  
"Anyway is everyone packed?" Carrier asked and we all nod  
"Alrighty lets get going, the trip is gonna be long." Sire says and we all head out the door.

Few hours later  
We finally arrives at our room that we were going to be staying in. I went up to he room I was staying in and started to unpack.  
"Ratchet come down please!" I suddenly hear my carrier call out and I stop what I'm doing before heading down. Once I had I looked up to see a femme at the door and she sees me  
"Omg Ratchet you have grown up so much since I lasted saw you." Moonlight says coming over and hugging me  
"Where is your boyfriend I heard he came too?" She asked and just then I hear Orion once again crashing down the stairs   
"Oh hello I'm Orion." Orion said warbling over and shaking her servo   
"Omg your have such a cute boyfriend!" She squeals picking him up and hugging him  
"Um Moonlight who is this?" Sire asked her pointing to a mech who just stood there on his phone while chewing bubblegum  
"Oh that's my to-be-bondmate." She replied and he puts away the phone  
"Hey." He said and we all just look at him weirdly  
"Who else is coming carrier?" Moonlight asked carrier   
"All your brothers." She stated and Moonlight just groans. I soon go back to unpacking. Over the next few hours my brothers one by one start to turn up and it wasn't long before I started to hear fighting. I go down but hiding so they didn't see me  
"God why did carrier even have you!" Moonlight yelled  
"At least I ain't a fuck up like you." The eldest brother yelled  
"Shut it, both of you." Sire yelled at them, and they look at him  
"Why, she is a good for nothing sister. I mean come on we all know it, she can't even be bothered to come home for any of her siblings creation day, especially Ratchet or the holidays. Ratchet barely remembers her and she know now comes to celebrate his creation day." My brother yelled and Alpha Trion gasps   
"Well unlike you I have a good paying job, I admit I haven't been there for you or any of the others then I would like too but there is not much I can do there." She yelled back  
"You can do anything, quit it if you have to but no your too stuck up to do that ain't you?" He yelled back  
"Listen boy, you don't dare talk to my to be mate like that." Her boyfriend suddenly steps in and he just laughs in his face  
"Oh of course, should tell you don't have kids with her cause after what she did when Ratchet was born boy it didn't end well." He chuckle and Orion suddenly sneaks next to me, looking at me wondering if I knew what was going on and I just shrugged my shoulder plates   
"I'm well ware what happened that day." He said  
"God it happened one time." She said  
"You killed his spark twin, and the same day they were born." He yelled and sire suddenly notices that we had been there the whole time. I take a back step  
"Great work guys we were trying to hide that from Ratchet and now he heard." Sire said coming over to us and they look over to us shocked  
"It's his fault!" She immediately blames  
"What do you mean spark twin?" I asked and sire went over to the couch and patted next to him. I go over and sit down looking at him  
"It happened the day you and him were born. You see just after your carrier gave birth to you and him, her spark weakened and the ones helping her weren't skilled so I had to help so I gave you and your twin to her and him hoping that they could just hold you and him for a few minutes but in the process your sister freaked out and completely forgot that she was holding your twin. He died not to long and it almost killed you. The night was caose as I was rushing around attempting to save your twin and you and starlight but in the end your twin died and when your carrier found out she was devastated and we swore that we wouldn't tell you until you were older." Sire said and I started to cry and he hugs me and I feel Orion hug me as well. Carrier and one of my other brothers came in, carrier starts to frown  
"What the frag happened here." Carrier asked  
"Well our daughter and oldest son got in a fight which caught Ratchets attention and then they got in a fight about him and yelled about his twin so I had no choice but to tell him." Sire summarised   
"You two are dead." Carrier yelled at the two before Orion moved and she joined the hug.

I start to feel someone shaking me and I open an optic to see it Orion.  
"Morning love, and happy creation day." He said kissing me before pulling away  
"Alright get up, we are going out for breakfast." Orion said as I get out of berth  
"Just before you go, did I pass out last night?" I asked him and he looks at me and nods before closing the door and I fully get up and start to get dressed. Once I had gotten dressed I headed down where most of them was quiet except a few and I sat down by Orion   
"Happy creation day Ratchet." Orion creators told me   
"Thank you." I said and soon everyone said happy creation day and we head out.  
"How does it feel to be 16 Ratch." Orion asked and I look at him  
"Weird." I simple replied as we arrived at the place and he chuckles. We sit down and look through the menu. The waiter came over and got our orders and menus  
"What are we gonna be doing today?" Orion asked  
"I guess we're gonna be walking around the crystal garden and head back and relax, and then at 6 we have to go over to Ratchet Praxian ceremony." Sire said  
"What is a Praxian ceremony?" Orion asked  
"Well a Praxian has one at a certain ages so Ratchet had one when he was born he had another when he was 4 then at 12 and he having on today since he is 16 and his last one will be 18. But it is to represent age and maturity as one gets more rights as time goes and to do somethings for our God but we have to do different things at certain ages and then we do our last at 18 and never have to do it again." Sire told him  
"Wow your kind Is very complicated." Orion said as he scratch his helm and sire just laughs at that  
"What do you have to do then Orion." Moonlight asked him thinking how ours were complicated   
"Simply we get it done once but it is usually up to us but I got mine done at birth since well papa is merged with Primus and Iconians don't have any other God not like you guys where you have two." Orion replied not impressed at my sister  
"That's not possible." She said getting cocky and our carrier sighs  
"It is possible and it's true just asked Primus the next time you talk to him." Nemesis Prime says and she just grunts and leans back crossing her arms across her chest. I food then arrives and we start to eat.  
After eating  
We all headed out and went to the park. I sit down on a hill by a crystal tree and pulled out a book that Orion got me and I started to read it. I feel someone sit down next to me and I look over to see its Orion   
"The place is really beautiful." He said to me  
"Yeah it really is, when I was younger and we had lived here for the first few years of my life they would bring me here everyday and I would sit by this tree either reading or listening to sire talk about his job." I told him  
"At least you have all these things, I don't. I don't mind, but sometimes living in Icon gets tiring." Orion said and I laugh softly  
"That's why holiday exist Orion, so that people can get away from home and relax and see new things." I said   
"I know." He replied and I go back to reading and he just sits there enjoying the view. I hear a camera click and I look to see Orion taking pictures of me and other things.  
"What are you doing?" I asked   
"Taking some pictures of the area and my beautiful partner for his 16 for memories." He replied smiling and I shake my head and put my book down as we took selfies and then after that we went back to reading after Orion decided to post it on social media.  
"Guys come on we heading back." Sire yelled and we grab our stuff before joining the others. We finally arrived at home   
"Alright Ratchet go clean up and freshen up for tonight." Sire tells me and I head up to the bathroom to get ready for tonight.

Tonight  
I say goodbye to Orion before heading out the door  
"Good luck Love, you look lovely." He said and sire closes the door after me. We jump into a taxi and start to head off. We finally arrived at the forest and we walk into it.  
"Ok don't be to nervous Ratchet it will be alright." Sire said as he lead me to the area. Once we arrived I saw the rest of my family and other Praxians and the Priciests and sire walks around and joins the rest of the family  
"Ratchet come forward, step in the circle." The Priciests called on me and I step into the circle  
"You have turn 16 and it is once again time to deem your soul to our God once again." He said  
"Follow this path and you'll find what you have to do." He added as a path of crystals appeared, glowing and I turn towards it before following the path.  
"Ratchet." I heard our God say to me and she appears before me. She grabs my shoulder and starts to lead me somewhere. Once we had arrived, I saw a tree with an apple on it. This apple didn't look normal  
"Simple as you know, you just eat the fruit and within a certain time what I want you to do will happen." She says and she gives me a push  
"You want me to eat that Apple?" I asked and she nods, I turn back towards the glowing tree. I carefully go towards it, I step on the glowing metals which made a path across the river which glowed beautifully. Once I reached the other side, I look up towards the apple before looking at her and she nods. I turn back towards the apple before getting on my tip of my pedes and reaching up and grabbed the apple before pulling it off.  
"Best to wash it off before eating it." She tells me and I look towards the river and going over. I bend down near it and put the apple in the moving Energon river. Once the apple was clean, I took it out and I crossed the river. After I got to the other side, I took a bite of the apple. I immediately felt something go through my body  
"Eat it all young one." She said, I look at her before continuing to eat. After a while I finally finished the apple  
"That felt really weird." I said to her and she looks at me as we head back to the others  
"Of course it does, it means it working." She said  
"I never felt this way the other times I have done this." I said  
"Of course, it is different this time." She said and I left to go join the others. Once I returned, I went over and joined my family and watched as others did theirs.  
Few hours later  
It had finally finished and everyone was conjugating others for their child or the person who turned 18. Once that happened, everyone started to slowly make their way out of the forest. When we got out we headed home. When we arrived Nemesis prime was the only one left up. I immediately went to berth and fell into recharge, wondering what was going to happen next.

Week later  
We finally arrive back home after that long trip we had taken.  
"My god, finally we're home." I say as I put my bags down  
"God I swear the more we go on that trip the worse it is, going there and back. Not the trip itself." Carrier says and we all nod  
"Your not wrong there, it was a nightmare." Sire agreed   
"Is it alright I take a shower I asked and they look at me  
"Sure." Sir said and I walked up and took a shower before retiring for the night. I wake up to my school alarm going off and I turn it off before getting up and dressed. I head down and I start to make my breakfast, I hear some footsteps.  
"Morning Ratchet." I hear sire say as he tiredly walked to the table before sitting down  
"Morning sire, would you like me to put some eggs in for you?" I asked   
"Yes that would be lovely Ratchet." He said and I nod and added some eggs for sire. Once they were cooked I put them on a plate before give one to sire and then I sat down and ate my eggs  
"These are amazing Ratchet." Sire said and I look towards him  
"Thank you sire." I said, when I finished I took my plate and started to wash it. Sire comes and puts his plate in the sink before kissing my helm  
"Alright I have to go, I'll see ya tonight K." Sire said and I start to clean his plate  
"Alright have a good day sire." I said as he walked out to head to work. I finish up and then I go back up and start to pack my bag for school.   
"Ratchet you up?" I hear carrier yell and I go out of my room and head down  
"Yeah I'm up, cooked myself and sire some eggs." I told her and she looks at me before nodding   
"That's good, are you ready for school?" She asked and I nod. I go back up and retrieve my bag  
"Do you have your keys." She asked as I make sure that I had everything   
"Yes." I said  
"That's good, okay now I won't be back till late tonight so you will have the house to yourself, so if you want to hang with your friends after school go ahead. Just make sure your back by 7 at the latest OK?" She told me as we walked out the door  
"Ok got it, bye carrier see you tonight." I told her and she kisses me on the helm. We spilt off and I headed to school. On the way I get a call  
"Hey Jazz, what are you calling me this early." I asked  
"Haven't you heard?" He asked   
"I've been on holidays, I haven't heard the news." I told him  
"You know how those popular bugged you about been a virgin(yeah), well a girl that recently turn 17 was attacked and raped by a bunch of mechs in her year(what?). They weren't kidding, if you or Orion don't lose it soon both of you's will end up in the same position." Jazz said and I froze  
"Are you kidding?" I asked  
"I'm not, come to school and see for yourself, Orion's here too." Jazz said and then I end the call before running to school. Once I arrived I found everyone in the cafeteria. I push my way through until I find Orion   
"What the hell is going on." I asked and they point to a crying femme  
"As I said, raped by some mech in her year." Jazz said  
"Why hasn't she reported it yet." I asked  
"Simply people have been calling her slut and all kinds of names to the point everyone believe them, even her creators. It's insane." Jazz said and I look at him shocked  
"Gees this is getting out of hand." I said and Orion nods agreeing with me. A teacher soon pushes through  
"Alright everyone go back to what your doing, leave her alone." The teacher hushes everyone out of the cafeteria. I receive I text on my phone   
'That will be you next year if you don't get rid of your virginity by then' it read  
"Same text." Orion asked as he also received the same text and I nod. I head to my locker, I grabbed me things  
"Hey guys are you doing anything this afternoon." Jazz asked  
"Not really creators working all day so I'm pretty much free." I said  
"Sire and carrier don't mind what I do after school." Orion said  
"Cool lets hang out and maybe you can meet Prowl as well." Jazz said and then the bell rang and we head to class.

After school  
The bell finally rings and everyone calmly packs up and heads out the gate.   
"I can't believe that people are either groaning about school finishing for the week or not even excited either. What the hell is wrong with them." Jazz said as we walked out of the building. Once we got out of the school.  
"Ok Prowler decided to meet us but he is at the hall of records." Jazz said  
"Good thing my carrier runs it cause that means we're allowed in, don't need a pass or anything." Orion said   
"That is the good thing. Even though it wouldn't matter, everyone at our school has a pass." Jazz said and we nod agreeing with him, we headed off to where the hall of records were.  
We finally arrived, we all walk in and we saw the line  
"Gee lot of people want in." Jazz said  
"Of course this is the best library on Cybertron itself." Orion said and we headed to the staff. When we got there, the staff saw Orion and immediately let us through.   
"Alright Jazz where is Prowl?" Orion asked as we came out of staff room which lead to the main area and we saw it was packed. Jazz soon goes off towards where Prowl was and we followed. Once we get to the area we see a Praxian with black and white colours, his door wings sticking up high behind him. He looks up and he looks at us surprised   
"Hello I'm Prowl." He said getting up and walking to us  
"Your a Praxian right." Prowl asked me and I nod  
"More a half breed, sire is Praxian and carrier is Polyhexian." I said and he looked shock and then he looks to Orion   
"Your a pure breed by the look of it." Prowl asked Orion and Orion nods  
"What pure breed are you." He asked   
"Iconian." Orion replied   
"Wow haven't met a pure breed Iconians before. And anyway how did you guys get in so fast, there is like a huge line outside." He asked  
"My carrier owns the place." Orion said  
"So I have pretty much access to everything here, even getting in for free but I have a pass never the less." Orion said   
"That's cool. Hey babe." Prowl replied before giving Jazz his undivided attention. We chuckle, and we sat down. We all had a chat for a bit before Prowl and Jazz decided to head to Jazz's place and probably to frag.  
"Orion, Ratchet didn't expect you to be here." Alpha Trion asked us  
"Oh hello carrier, we were here to meet Jazz partner but they left A bit ago." Orion said   
"Oh ok have fun you two." Alpha Trion said before leaving to put some books away.   
"What should we do now?" I asked   
"Maybe go back to my place or something, watch a movie." Orion suggests   
"Ok sure." I said and we grab our stuff before making our way out and heading to Orion.  
We arrived at his  
"What would we do now." I asked as I put my school things in his room before going down stairs  
"Watch a movie." He suggested   
"Okay let's do that." I said and Orion goes to choose a movie before putting it on. He comes over and sits next to me. Once the movie started to play we started to cuddle. It was around 6 when the movie finished and we both headed up because I needed to get my backpack but when we got up there. Orion ended up kissing me and it soon turned out into a make out session.

"Do you want to do it." Orion asked in between kisses, as he pushes me onto his berth  
"Yes." I replied breathily, Orion moves his servos up my shirt before he got off and I took it off and he takes his off. We go back to making out, Orion shifts pushes his groan against mine. I feel that he was hard. He brings his servos up my skirt and he moves as he takes my underwear off and he also pulls the skirt off as well and he gets off and takes his pants and boxers before getting back on me. I look at him and to see that he was huge.  
"Will it even fit?" I asked unsure. He chuckles  
"It will be fine." He reassured me. We go back to making out and he then goes to nibbling my neck cables and I moan. He finds my sweet spot   
"Ahhh." I moan loudly and I hear Orion chuckle  
I fell his servo go down to my valve. I moan as he softly rubs the rims of my valves.   
"Primus, Frag me already." I said  
He moves me a bit and he lines his spike up. Only putting the head in till is was touching the virgin plate inside of me  
"This is gonna hurt Love." He said and I nod.   
He twisted his hips before slamming into me. I cry out, tires come out of my optics. Orion immediately wipes them away.   
"Just wait till the pain goes away." Orion whispered into my audio receptor. I wait until I could no longer. Once it was gone, I shift telling him I was ready. So he slowly brings his spike until the head was still stick in before slamming back in. I had to admit he was really thick and long and it felt amazing.   
"Primus faster Orion." I panted and he thrusts harder and faster. I feel a knot forming in my abdomen. I finally overloaded and Orion overloads not to long after me, I feel a warm, liquidity sensation fill me. Orion pulls out, panting. I hear my phone go off. I get up as he collapses on the bed. When I picked up the phone I saw the time  
"Scrap I was supposed to be home half and hour ago." I said and Orion looks at me, I pick up he phone  
"Hello sire." I said acting like nothing happened  
"Where are you?" He asked me  
"Oh I'm at Orion's we were watching a movie, and I must of lost track of time." I told him, think to not tell the whole truth.  
"Get home now!" Sire said   
"Ok bye love ya." I said getting dressed  
"Love you too." Sire said before the call ended. I immediately started to find all my clothes and quickly putting them on before I grabbed my bag  
"Orion, you home?" Nemesis yelled out and Orion jumps out and gets dressed himself  
"Yes I am." Orion yelled back and he opens the window for me and I made my way out. I rush out and run home. I ran up the stairs and I made it to the door. I open the door the tried to rush up the stairs before   
"Ratchet get your aft back down here." Sire yells and I back it up, once I was down  
"Yes?" I asked and he goes to talk but stops before sniffing the air   
"It this why you were late." He asked and I looked at him confused   
"What?" I asked   
"You interfaced with Orion." Sire says, I don't say anything, I blush   
"Maybe you should figure time out next time. Go take a shower." Sire says and I blush harder before heading up and taking a shower. I come down stairs after   
"Hi sweetie, what's up." Carrier asked  
"Well Ratchet was an hour late." Sire said and I hid so they didn't see me  
"What for?" Carrier asked and I see sire smiling  
"He lost his virginity and they didn't realised the time." Sire said and carrier looked at him shocked  
"Did Orion you know, in him." Carrier asked sire and sire looks at her  
"I don't know, I didn't ask." Sire asked  
"What do we do if he did and it happens. He isn't on he conceptive pill or anything." Carrier said worriedly  
"It was his first time, if it did happen it happened but it's his first time I hardly think he will end up." Sire said  
"What if he does?" Carrier asked and sire sighs  
"If it happens we'll figure it out then but until then, there is not a high chance of it occurring." Sire told carrier and I stand up and walk out like nothing happened  
"Oh hello Ratchet, didn't hear you come down." Carrier said   
"Also heard you lost your virginity." Carrier said and I blush  
"Yeah." I replied   
"Have you guys eaten?" Carrier asked as and we both shake our head and she sighs  
"Alright I'll go start dinner." Carrier said heading into the kitchen

The next day  
I woke up to my phone dinging. I look to see Orion texted me  
'Hey since we split quite quickly yesterday, just wondering what did you think of it.' I texted back  
'It was amazing, loved it.' I texted him, phone dings  
'How good exactly? 😏' he texted and I knew he was been smart aft  
'You stretched me in ways I couldn't have imagined. Your really thick and long and it's so goooooood.' I texted back smirking. My phone dinged and I see it's from Jazz  
'Hey thinking of hanging out today, wanna come. Ironhide and Chromia are coming. Prowl of course is coming and talking to Orion now about it.' Jazz texted  
'Sure I'll come.' I texted  
'Ok cool.' Jazz said, phone dings again but from Orion   
'Are you going?' Orion asked  
'Yep so see you later?' I asked him  
'Yep.' He texted. Phone dings  
'Information. Meet at the park at 11am.' Jazz texted and I put my phone away before getting up. I go down  
"Ratchet later today, I'm gonna be doing an examination. Not saying Orion has an STD or anything. It's just a precaution." Sire said and I nod  
"Well can I meet up with my friends at the park at 11." I asked and carrier look at me  
"Sure you can but Swiftwind will call you when he wants to do the examination." Carrier Said and I nod  
"Ok got it." I said and I sit at the table as carrier serves breakfast. After breakfast I decided to go to the park early. Once I got there I was surprised to see that Orion was there. He notices me  
"So is it true about what you thought?" He asked me as I joined him on the bench  
"Yes." I replied and he kisses me.   
"I didn't think that we would all decide to meet up early." I heard Jazz say as he and Prowl arrived and soon after Ironhide and Chromia got here.  
"Hey guys." Ironhide say  
"Hey." Orion said and Jazz just looks at Orion smirking   
"What are you smirking at me for?" Orion asked confused  
"You two had 'it'." Jazz asked quoting the last bit and they look at us  
"Fine yes we finally interfaced." I told them and Ironhide and Chromia whistle and Jazz hugs me and Prowl just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Might make a part 2 if you want. And if you can suggests some names for Ratchet creators, siblings it would be great fully appreciated


End file.
